


Color Spectrum

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Oniisama E
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: In a world where Rei never died, Nanako looks back on her high school years, and thinks about colors.





	Color Spectrum

They are in Rei's apartment, seated beside each other on her bed. Nanako has the puppet- the porcelain one that looks just like herself- in her lap, and even though her head rests comfortably on Rei's shoulder, she can't help but look down at it, held in her small, dainty hands. It is dressed in red, and suddenly, the thought occurs that while they share similar features, Nanako is nothing like it. 

Rei wraps a long arm around her, fingers coming to brush against her arm. She is wearing her favorite pale lilac dress, while Rei is still wearing her usual black suit. Nanako is willing to bet that tucked within the inner linings of the jacket is a box- or two, or three- of pills. Like the dress on the puppet, they'd be a bright red. 

Her mind wanders, and she thinks back to her- _their_ \- days as students of Seiran. 

Mariko was a red sort of person, though one could only tell if they paid close attention. She was passionate in everything she did- too much, perhaps- and was rather quick to anger. Of course, this was ignoring the disastrous events of her birthday in Nanako's first year, wherein she seemed more willing than usual to spill blood. They were still friends even despite that, though Mariko didn’t really get along with many of Nanako's other friends (with the exception of Kaoru-no-kimi, though she suspected she and Mariko were more than friends at this point). 

There was Misaki-san, too. She was a dark orange, and it showed even in her clothing. She was ambitious and energetic- though she could've put that energy into a better use than trying to enter a group that would never accept her- and very manipulative. And yet, for all her actions against her, Nanako couldn’t bring herself to hate her. She did have a reason for acting like that, after all, so it wasn’t entirely her fault. Of course, they weren’t friends, probably never would be, but they had come to a mutual agreement to stay out of each other's way, at least. 

Nanako thought next of Miya-sama. 

If Mariko was bright red, then Miya-sama was a dark, blood red. She was cunning and manipulative, much more than Misaki-san, and unlike Misaki-san and Mariko, she didn’t care about anyone besides herself. In hindsight, Nanako wondered if she had the ability to care at all. However, even now, that thought is too depressive to dwell on, so as Rei raises her arm to run her slender fingers through her brown hair, Nanako turns her thoughts towards something lighter. 

Kaoru-no-kimi was a bright orange. Like Misaki-san, she was energetic, but optimistic and hopeful. Also unlike Misaki-san, she channeled her energy into positive things- basketball, running, helping her friends, and the like. She was passionate and strove to live her life to the fullest, something which Nanako could admire. 

Her thoughts turn to Tomoko next, who, to her, is equally admirable. Even though she didn’t have breast cancer like Kaoru-no-kimi, or some other fatal illness, she lived energetically, impervious to negativity in a way Nanako could never imitate. She was always cheerful, shown in her choice of bright clothing, and even in the brilliant red bow she wore in her hair. If Tomoko were a color, she would be a vibrant yellow, undoubtedly. 

"Ma cherie la poupée…” Rei begins softly, lightly kissing the crown of her head, "you're distracted. Is something wrong?" 

Nanako looks up at her, and her heart clenches at the worry she sees in her dark indigo eyes. Gently, she reaches up and brushes a lock of pale blonde hair behind Rei's ear and gives her lover a reassuring smile. 

"Everything is fine, mon cher ange," she says, using the pet name she'd learned to compliment the one Rei had for her. "I'm just thinking." 

Her eyes close, and her lips curve upwards in relief. She doesn’t ask what she's thinking about, and Nanako is fine with that. It's nothing important, really. 

However, she thinks, if Rei could be likened to a color, she wouldn’t be on the same spectrum as everyone else. She probably wouldn’t even be in _any_ spectrum, actually. 

Rei, Nanako thinks, is silver. She was Saint Juste-sama, once, and she was dark and lonely and so sad, but now, she is Rei. Nanako's angel, no longer alone, no longer sad, and still so, so very precious. Saint Juste-sama was raw silver, dull and unpolished, but as she is now, Rei has been polished to a brilliant, radiant shine. 

These thoughts of colors make Nanako laugh softly, and Rei opens her eyes to look at her in askance. 

"Mon cher ange...if I were a color, what color do you think I would be?" 

"Gold," Rei answers without hesitation. 

Now, Nanako has questions in her eyes. 

"You bring joy to everyone," Rei explains, "and you sparkle more brightly than anything." 

Nanako smiles. 

"You can be gullible and easily manipulated sometimes," the blonde continues, "but you are all the more precious for it. So in short," she tilts Nanako's chin up and kisses her lovingly. 

"In short," she repeats after she breaks the kiss for air, "in short, you are gold because I love you." 


End file.
